dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
August Band
centre|600px 'August Band' *'Nombre: '''August Band *'Número de integrantes: 11 miembros *'País de Origen: '''Bangkok, Tailandia *'Genero: Thai Pop *'Etiqueta: '''Studio Commuan Co., Ltd Integrantes *'Pchy (พิช):' Vocalista :Principal. *'Ong(อ๋อง: Vocalista *'Mac(แมค): '''Vocalista *'Petch(เพชร): 'Vocalista *'Non(นน): Guitarra *'Tle(เติ้ล): '''Guitarra Electrica *'Tor(ต่อ): Bajo *'Nine(นายน์): '''Saxofón *'Arm(อาม): '''Trompeta * Wan(แวน): Teclado *'Taw(ตาว): '''Tambór *'Joker(โจ๊กเกอร์): Vocalista *'Mike(ไมค์):' Trombón *'M(เอ็ม):' Tambór *'Goo(กู๋):' Tambór 'Álbumes' 'Singles' *'Summer' **Summer **Summer MV *'Love is Not Everything' **Love is Not Everything (Thai) ** Love is Not Everything (Mandarin) ** Love is Not Everything Instrumental ** Love is Not Everything Instrumental (Mandarin) 'Álbumes' *'OST-Love of Siam' **Gun Lae Gun : กันและกัน **Ticket (Day Trip) **Roo Suek Barng Mhai (Live) : รู้สึกบ้างไหม **Pieng Ter : เพียงเธอ **Gun Lae Gun (Acoustic version) : กันและกัน **Kuen Aun Pen Niran : คืนอันเป็นนิรันดร์ **Gun Lae Gun (Live) : กันและกัน **Roo Suek Barng Mhai (Original Mix) : รู้สึกบ้างไหม **Pieng Ter (Demo) : เพียงเธอ **Bonus Track *''' Disc 2 : VCD''' **Trailer 'Love of Siam' : ตัวอย่างภาพยนตร์ 'รักแห่งสยาม' **MV 'Gun Lae Gun' : มิวสิควิดีโอเพลง กันและกัน **Introduction to 'The August Band' : แนะนำสมาชิกวงออกัส **Behind the scene MV 'Gun Lae Gun' : เบื้องหลังการถ่ายทำมิวสิควิดีโอเพลงกันและกัน *'August Thanx' **'Disc 1 : CD' **Yung Yoo Nai Jai : ยังอยู่ในใจ **Kob Khun Kun Lae Kun : ขอบคุณกันและกัน **Khon Tummada : คนธรรมดา **Ticket Night Trip rmx **Kob Khun Kun Lae Kun : ขอบคุณกันและกัน (Demo) **Silent Night **Yung Yoo Nai Jai : ยังอยู่ในใจ (Instrumental) Disc 2 : VCD :MV - Gun Lae Gun : กันและกัน :MV - Pieng Ter : เพียงเธอ :Karaoke - Gun Lae Gun : กันและกัน :Karaoke - Pieng Ter : เพียงเธอ *'Radiodrome' ' Disc 1 : Radiodrome' :#Chao-yen : เช้า-เย็น :#Radio :#Jum Dai Mai : จำได้ไหม :#Yung Kong... : ยังคง... :#Ard Ja Pen : อาจจะเป็น :#Chun Lae Ter : ฉันและเธอ :#Yah Pai Sei Jai : อย่าไปเสียใจ :#Duang Tawan : ดวงตะวัน :#Yung hai jai : ยังหายใจ :#Dara : ดารา (feat. Paradise Pills) :#Chao-yen : เช้า-เย็น (feat. MD, remixed by Kukukoo+) :' Disc 2 : (OST 'Fhun warn aiy joob - 4 Romance')' :#Fhun Warn Aiy Joob : ฝัน-หวาน-อาย-จูบ (feat. Ploy Natcha) :#Lhub Tha : หลับตา :#Pleng Nueng : เพลงหนึ่ง :*'Light in the Dark Vol. 1 -The Traveler' :#Summer :#Love Confession : Kum Bork Rak :#My Princess : Jao Ying :#Love is Not Everything (Thai version) :#The Light : Saeng Sawang :#Far Away : Klai :#The Journey : Tasanajorn :#The Traveller : Nakdernthang :#Old Pals (feat.JuiJuis) :#The Light : Saeng Sawang(acoustic version) :#Love is Not Everything (Mandarin version) 'Curiosidades' *Fueron descubiertos en la película The Love of Siam (una película de drama romántico tailandés escrita y dirigida por Chookiat Sakveerakul). *Originalmente, la banda se formó para la película The Love of Siam, pero se encontraron cómodos el uno con el otro, así que decidió dedicarse a "Thai Entertainment Industry". *Al principio, la banda estaba formada por Pchy, Non, Nine, Tor, Em, Wan, Arm, Mike Ong, Mac y Petch. Eventualmente, sus gerentes agregaron Goo, Joker, Taw y sumaron un total de catorce miembros. *Dos de los miembros originales, es decir Em y Mike se retiró debido a problemas personales y Goo (que fue reemplazado por Tle) también se fue debido a las controversias. *Recientemente, Joker había dejado la banda para concentrarse en sus estudios. 'Enlaces' *Oficial Facebook *Oficial Twitter Categoría:TLGrupo Categoría:TLDebut2006